The Fluffy Furball
by Koorino Megumi
Summary: While exploring a forest on an abandoned planet, Jack and Daniel stumble upon a bit more than they bargained for.


**The Fluffy Furball  
By: Koorino Megumi**

_This is a random one-shot written to a prompt from my creative friend sore-wa-himitsu-desu. No spoilers._

* * *

They had been on the planet for about two hours now, scouring the forest for any signs of life. There was supposed to be a civilization here, intel had said--a civilization with technology that could be useful.

Instead, all they were doing was getting muddy.

Jack sighed, leaning against a tree and taking a drink from his canteen. "Daniel, are we sure this intel is good?"

"I don't think the Sedarans would have lied to us," the archaeologist replied, his expression frazzled. "They've been very helpful so far, and-"

"Wouldn't be the first time," the colonel interrupted blandly.

Daniel gave him _the look_. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes in response.

"There's still a lot here to explore, Jack," came the expected protest. "When they said 'hidden in the forest,' I'm sure they meant it. What we're looking for-"

"Could be anywhere, I know, I know. I just hope it comes with a vending machine. I could use a nice cold drink about now."

Daniel didn't find it necessary to comment, so the two continued down the path in silence.

Until they were interrupted by a noise from elsewhere.

"Whoa!"

Jack had his gun trained on the moving object immediately, and Daniel had his handgun ready only a second after. However, neither fired a shot.

"Oh, native wildlife," commented Daniel.

"It's fuzzy," said Jack, cocking an eyebrow at the creature, though the movement was hidden behind his sunglasses.

It was fuzzy indeed. A tiny, electric blue blob of fur was currently scurrying across the forest floor past them.

Or not.

Jack jumped as it suddenly changed course, going right for him, and began to climb up his leg.

"Hey! Get off me! Daniel!" Jack cried, shaking his leg to no avail.

With nothing else on-hand to use, Daniel attempted to shoo the little creature off Jack's leg with the barrel of his gun.

Jack's eyes bugged out. "Get your zat!"

"But it's going up..."

Even as Daniel spoke, the creature was continuing its ascent, unperturbed, toward the colonel's midsection.

Jack began to do something rather akin to a jig, trying to shake it off. The colonel pawed at it with his hands as well, but the creature's unseen legs held firm. "Go away!"

It reached his chest about the time that Daniel managed to free a zat from his supplies. But, as though sensing the danger, the creature suddenly darted around Jack's body to his back.

And then, something very unfortunate occurred.

"S-stop that!" Jack stammered as he burst out in laughter, squirming as the creature reached his exposed neck. "That t-tickles!"

"Jack, I can't aim when you keep moving," Daniel pointed out unhelpfully, holding the zat at the ready and starting to circle Jack to get a better shot at the creature.

"I can't..." Jack's words dissolved in laughter as the creature continued up his neck, up the back of his head, up to his cap, and...on top of it.

And it stopped there.

Jack finally stilled, and Daniel raised the zat to aim.

"No, wait!"

The archaeologist gave him an odd look. "Wait for what?"

"It's stopped! Let's see what it wants."

"Jack, you've got an alien lifeform on your _head_," Daniel pointed out, "Aren't you usually the one telling _me_ to take fewer chances?"

"Yeah, but it's a fuzzy furball that hasn't hurt me yet. Don't point the zat at it like that, Daniel, you're scaring it."

Daniel stared at him incredulously but lowered the zat. "So it's your new pet?"

Jack made a face, glaring at the man. "Do you have to say it like that? I just...don't think we're going to find what we're looking for if we stun the only living thing we've seen so far."

Daniel raised an eyebrow at him. "So...you think the fuzzy animal is going to lead us to the civilization?"

Jack shrugged, trying not to jar the creature in the process. "We've seen crazier. And you're always telling us to treat the natives better. Here's our chance!" He reached up a hand, a bit uncertainly, and grabbed the fuzzy creature, trying to pry it from his hat. It began to make a squeaky screaming noise in response, hanging on for dear life. In the end, the hat came off, the creature still clutching it desperately. Jack bent down, setting it on the ground, hat and all. "There, we both scared you. Lead us home."

"Jack, I hate to say this, but that thing is probably just..."

Daniel trailed off as the little creature started forward, away from Jack.

"Follow that fuzzy thing!" the colonel ordered, taking off at a run as the creature gathered speed.

"Yeah..." Daniel stared in disbelief for a second before running himself.

To him, a creature like this was nothing too new, but what he couldn't believe was how much fun Jack seemed to be having with it!


End file.
